A New Outlook on Christmas Time Love
by ThatGuyPlaton
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the Kanto region and our hero, Ash Ketchum, has a lot on his mind. He has some last minute shopping to do, a few friends are going to be late, and he may possibly be in love with a Legendary Pokemon. Will he accept his love for Latias or will they end up as Holiday heartbreaks? Christmas oneshot for the Altoshipping category. AshxLatias. Republished.


**" _A Christmas time's warmth and cheer_**

 ** _Is rivaled by none, but by the embrace of one so dear."_**

 ** _-Unknown_**

His eyes glanced from shelves to shelves.

Toys, and gifts, and knick knacks by little toy elves.

Presents, and cheer, and globes of snow,

All wrapped up in tight pretty bows.

An ornament of Ho-oh,

A Luxury ball— dropped, uh-oh.

A new super rod, a Feebas on the front,

Where's that new Dexnav? Some were on the hunt.

The cart in his hands filled higher and higher,

Gifts for friends and family, he needed to acquire

He stopped the cart and grinned,

His name was Ash Ketchum, the aisles he skimmed.

The crowned league champion of the Kalos region,

Now out walking this holiday season.

It was December 24th, Christmas Eve,

and Ash was doing some last-minute shopping.

A Mantyke Fishing lure for Misty, a Beautifly Charm for May,

A new winter cap for Dawn, and a mystery egg for Iris, he wondered what she would say.

Last but not least,

Peanut Brittle for Serena,

Her favourite, oh so sweet.

But there was one last thing the young champion required,

A beautiful gift for his closest friend, that was for what he aspired…

* * *

Ash turned the corner of the aisle and began walking down the next one. A dumb smile was plastered on his face. On this hallowed night, the young Kantonian was touring the lanes and shelves of the Viridian City Super Pokemart. He was doing some last-minute shopping while recollecting the events of a few months prior, the last League Conference he had taken part in.

But now was the night before Christmas day, Ash wasn't traveling. His friends and family were all gathered to celebrate the holiday spirit. Only one last thing to do before heading home.

Ash smiled as his eyes laid upon a particular person searching through the clothes on the opposite side of the aisle. He hadn't gone on this trip alone. While his Pikachu had stayed behind to practically swim in his mom's hot chocolate (and to go "catch tail" with May's Glaceon), Ash was accompanied by his newest friend and team mate, Latias.

Ash had captured the legendary Pokemon after his most recent trip to the City of Water, Alto Mare, a visit he had promised to the dragoness nearly six years ago. When the young trainer's assistance was needed elsewhere, however, the visit was cut short. It was a few moments before he left when Latias had tackled him and practically begged him if she could come along. Ash of course agreed, and Latias became part of the team, much to Ash's, and unsurprisingly, Latias's, excitement.

The two traveled the world, visiting the many regions that Ash had journeyed through, before eventually returning to the Kalos region to take part in the Sen Sushi Conference, and to ultimately win. The adventures of Ash and legendary Pokemon Latias weren't over yet, however, defeating the Elite Four and Champion Diantha was next, and in the end they had won.

But again, now it was Christmas Eve, and Ash and Latias were settling down for a while.

An amused and mischievous smile crept onto Ash's face. Latias, currently in her human form, hadn't noticed Ash turn the corner. Her back was towards to him, and her attention was caught up in the clothing rack, a curious look on her face. Ash let go of the cart handle and slowly approached the female dragon in disguise. He stopped behind her, and leaned back right before pouncing.

Ash's arms wrapped around her thin waist, as his hands traveled up and down her body, tickling her all the way. Latias yelped in surprise and broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Ash heaved her up into his arms, rendering her in his control. This continued for a few seconds until Latias twisted in Ash's arms and slipped down to the ground.

Her arms slipped around Ash's neck and their faces came so close they could feel each other's warm breathes. Ash's mischievous smile disappeared and seemed to reappear on Latias's, now more happy than mischievous.

A few moments passed, feeling more like a few hours to Ash, before Latias began to snuggle her head up to Ash's shoulder, a small blissful smile on her face. Ash's face erupted into a bright red blush; his gut was flooded with a thick cloud of Beautifly; and most of all, a single itching thought crept at his mind. This feeling, that Latias was giving him, was unbelievably comfortable. He forcefully ended the "loving" embrace; it wasn't a good idea to get that comfortable with a Pokemon.

Latias frowned slightly; disappointed that such a nice moment was lost, but quickly rebounded to her cheerful bubbly self. Ash stared at his smiling friend; strange tingling feelings in his gut, those Beautify were giving his stomach a good pummeling.

Ash was familiar with this feeling, he had felt it once before at Alto Mare when he finally met up again with Latias. And another time was when… he accidentally stepped in on Latias bathing in a spring.

Each time, both with Latias…

Ash brushed these thoughts to the side and smiled at her. "So did you find anything?" he asked casually.

Latias flicked through the leftover shirts and ugly winter sweaters. " _Not much, but what do you expect on Christmas Eve?"_ She said telepathically. Most would be put off by a voice speaking directly in their head, but Ash had gotten used to it after over a year. Besides, Ash thought it was cute.

"Ah well, we got everything we needed right?" Ash said.

The intercom beeped and a monotone voice began speaking. "Attention shoppers, Viridian City Super Pokemart will be closing in ten minutes. Again, Viridian City Super Pokemart will be closing in ten minutes. Thank you for shopping with us, and have a Merry Christmas."

"Dang, we better get going." Ash suggested, grabbing the cart.

Latias nodded, putting the few of the bits of clothing she held back on the shelf. " _Let's go."_

Ash nodded, and two began walking towards the front. After a few minutes, they arrived at the cash register. Ash parked the cart into the nearest line, which was surprisingly short for Christmas Eve. The two relaxed for a little while and began talking.

"So what did Bianca and Lorenzo say on the phone?" Ash queried.

 _"Their boat got a bit delayed in a storm so they'll be a few hours late."_ Latias explained.

Ash breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good, so they'll be here for Christmas." Latias smiled at Ash's thoughtfulness, and just because he was Ash.

After a few moments, Latias poked through the cart and inspected the items Ash had gotten. She could tell who certain gifts were for, like the lure for Misty or the charm for May. There were, however, a few presents she couldn't tell who they were for.

" _Who's the hat for?"_ She asked, picking up the Cashmere winter cap. Ash took a quick look at it before replying.

"Oh, that's for Dawn. Her old one was getting—" Ash paused, "Old."

Latias shuffled through the cart more. " _And the glass Celebi figure?"_

"That's for Professor Oak, he has a… history with her."

Latias dug through the cart again. " _And what about this?"_ She said pulling a handheld Pokemon healer, outfitted to work with one Pokeball at a time.

"Brock's finally getting his Pokemon Doctor License, so I thought I get him something for it." Ash explained.

Latias nodded and returned to the cart once again. Once she found no unidentified presents, she looked up. "So I guess you got my present early?" She said with an innocent smile.

Ash froze at her warm words. Every nerve in his brain simultaneously screamed out 'you idiot!'. In his absentmindedness and dimwittedness, he had completely forgotten to get Latias a present. His mind quickly thought up a backup plan and he put it into action. He threw on a fake smile and laughed awkwardly.

"Hehe, yeah. Listen Latias, I forgot to go grab something. Man the cart till I get back." Ash took off.

" _Wait Ash, It's almost our turn!"_ She called. Ash sprinted back and threw her a card.

"Just swipe that and you're good." He called before running off, glad that one of the perks of a Pokemon League Champion is a near unlimited spending account.'

" _Wait, Ash but—"_ Latias couldn't get out the rest of her sentence as Ash sprinted off. She sighed, " _Oh Ash…"_

* * *

 **" _A last-minute gift that we need,_**

 ** _Left to sit till Christmas Eve,_**

 ** _Is never where we want it then,_**

 ** _Snatched up it was by wiser men."_**

 ** _-Unknown_**

Ash sprinted down the aisles in a crazed panic. The intercom came up again declaring five minutes till the stores closed and five minutes until Ash was royally screwed. His mind was racing so much he, ironically, could hardly think.

What would Latias like? Clothing? A book? A Pokemon of her own? Ash sprinted past a breeder's center and shook the idea off, he already got Iris a Pokemon Egg, it would be unoriginal to get Latias one too.

There wasn't a good gift in sight. If he didn't find something quickly then he would—

Ash paused as he saw it. His feet cemented to the ground as his eye caught a glance of it through the window sill. He rushed through the door and up to the service attendant just as she seemed to packing up.

It was perfect.

"Hey!" He called out, unintentionally startling the women. The women shook and her hand instinctively covered her racing heart. "Listen, I know this is late, but I really need that right now." Ash said pointing at the item through the glass case.

The women leaned over the counter case and looked at what Ash was pointing at. She sighed in frustration. "Listen kid. I don't—"

" **Don't call me kid**." Ash cut in, almost instantly fuming. He had a particularly bad history with this particular insult and he wasn't about to take it from some attendant at a Pokemart.

The women stared at Ash, partly annoyed and partly scared. "Fine, _young man,_ I don't have time for this. Besides, there's no way you can afford—"

Ash reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a large wad of Pokeyen. The woman's eyes widened in shock as Ash dropped the wad onto the counter. She slowly reached her hand over to the stack and flicked through it. Yup, all 10,000s.

She looked up at Ash and nearly flinched at the sight of the fiery determination in his eyes. For some otherworldly reason she decided to extend this out for a little longer. "There-There's no stone in it. You'd have—"

But Ash had an answer even for this. He dug into his pocket and pulled out something that surprised the women.

"I've got it covered, put this in."

* * *

 **" _Last-minute luck,_**

 ** _That's what we've got._**

 ** _To find a present now?_**

 ** _You'd surely think not."_**

 ** _-Unknown_**

Ash walked back to the checkout line, content with himself. Latias's gift was safely packed away in a case in his pocket. Granted he was out over two million Pokeyen, but he didn't care. There were a lot more stacks where that came from.

He saw Latias by the door and waved to her. She waved back, though Ash could see an annoyed look on her face. He ran up to her and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, the store was closing and all." He said trying his best to sound apologetic.

" _It's fine_." She started, " _You got what you wanted though, right?_ " She questioned.

"Oh, uh. No." he said, not wanting to show what he had got.

" _No? Then what did you go for?_ "

"I err…" Ash realized that he had just dug himself into a deeper hole. "Remembered I already got it!" Ash got out. Latias gave Ash a suspicious look.

" _Alright then. Grab some stuff, let's go._ " She half sighed, noticing the security guards guiding shoppers towards the front door. Latias pulled her scarf over her mouth, grabbed several bags, and stepped outside.

Ash smiled at her cute demeanor. He took the rest of the bags and walked through the sliding doors where Latias was waiting. "Alright, let's—"

" _Hey Ash, look!_ " Latias exclaimed, her voice rich with excitement.

Ash looked up and smiled. Kanto was having a late snowfall this year, so it had only snowed a few inches so far. Now, however, the snow was cheerfully falling down in light calm flurries. Latias, despite the obvious type disadvantage, loved the snow ever since she saw it for the first time at Snowpoint City a few months early. She turned her head to the sky, outstretched her bag filled arms, and stuck out her tongue to catch the falling flakes.

Ash laughed at Latias's antics and stepped forward to take the spot next to her. "The snow's great and all Latias," Ash laughed, "But let's get home and we can enjoy the snow there."

Latias twirled and fell into Ash's arms, rocketing his heart rate to chest bursting levels. _"Ash! It's snowing! Come on, let's have some fun!"_

Ash stammered and flustered, "I, uh, err, um…"

Latias smiled a mischievous grin. Ash could swear she knew what she was doing. Her mittened hand gripped Ash's and soon the two were running down the parking lot, like they had years ago in Alto Mare.

Ash's feet skidded and leaped over the frosty ground, his arm the only thing keeping him and Latias together. The female dragon was laughing in ecstasy, and Ash soon found it contagious. He put some speed in his step and began running alongside Latias, laughing all the way.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she did the same. Ash wasn't sure why but, despite the cold, he felt a soft warmth in his chest.

The two ran to the edge of Viridian forest, out of sight of anyone. They were panting heavily from all the laughing and running, their warm breaths forming fog in the clear winter air. The two looked up at each other and smiled. They had the same thoughts; they smiled and laughed at the same things. It was almost creepy how compatible the two were… as friends of course. At least that's what Ash thought.

Latias straightened up and rubbed the sweat from her face. She felt her cheeks and noticed the bright red blush on her face. " _Oh course I'd blush. After doing all that."_ She thought. Latias had gotten a lot more daring in her forwardness with Ash lately, and it seemed to her that she was finally eliciting a response from him. Only a little bit more, that's all she needed to have him, a little bit more.

Latias outstretched her arms, readying herself to transform back in her normal form, so that she could fly them back home.

She couldn't rest on her laurels now. She had to keep pushing until he finally knew how she felt. Latias hoped to do that tonight, on this hallowed night of eve.

Latias's body erupted into a heavenly golden light. Ash covered his eyes to avoid being blinded as Latias transformed. Latias's body morphed to the shape of a simple golden sphere before dissipating into bright sparks. After the cloak of the illusion fell, what was left was Latias's true form.

She no longer stood on two legs, instead she floated. Her arms were thinner and her neck was longer. Her clothes and light skin were replaced by white and red feather-like fur and long fins. She also had an uncanny resemblance to a modern jet. The only common feature between Latias's real form and the illusion were her eyes, the shopping bags in her arms, and the evergreen scarf around her neck.

Once the light died Ash uncovered his eyes and fell into a stuttering mess. He wasn't sure if it was the lighting, or the scarf, or the uncontrollable exhaustion, but Latias suddenly seemed… more beautiful.

It was strange in his mind, justifying the attractiveness of a Pokemon, but the teenage part of his brain went running anyways. Her soft amber eyes were like a sea of liquid gold that Ash yearned to swim in. Her rosy cheeks and soft cheerful expression, he pined to touch and hold. Her gentle and homey radiance left Ash feeling more comfortable around her than almost anyone else Ash had ever met.

His knees were nearly buckling underneath him. This warmth from earlier was now a blazing fire in his soul. His heartbeat was akin to a Ninjask's wings, beating at a mile a minute. Latias gave him a worried look which only worked to further worsen Ash's condition.

" _No, don't do that."_ Ash thought, " _Don't be sad."_ He took a weak step forward.

" _Why… Why don't you hop on? Let's head home._ " Latias suggested, a worried expression on her face. She turned and presented her backside for Ash to ride. He nodded and took a seat on the young dragon Pokemon's back, the burning warmth in his chest burning a little brighter.

Latias shot up above the tree line and took off towards the sky, a flustered and confused Ash riding along. As Latias flew higher and higher, Ash was given a few moments to think.

" _What's going on with me?"_ Ash pondered. He gripped Latias body tighter, only to feel even more warm. " _Why am I feeling this around Latias? A Pokemon?"_

It dawned on Ash, just as falling flakes whipped by his warm cheeks, how much he… liked Latias, as a friend of course.

When Latias had joined his team, she quickly became one of his most powerful team members. Ash had kept her out of her Pokeball most of the time like Pikachu. She was funny and witty and cool and… nice, and… cute, and… attractive.

Ash shook his head. He couldn't be. Falling in love with one of his Pokemon?

He thought back to what happened in the shopping mart. If Ash guessed correctly, did Latias like him too?

That word caught Ash's attention, "like". It didn't seem appropriate for what Ash felt. He heard of an alternate term, often used in bad television, like-like. But that term just seemed immature and childish to Ash, who was feeling decidedly unchildish in this manner.

No, only one term that seemed appropriate for what he felt. But Ash didn't want to say it. He didn't even want to think about it. He knew what it meant, what it implied, and what the repercussions would be for him and Latias.

Love?

The love between a human and Pokemon was a taboo in almost every region in the world and illegal in all but a few. And Ash knew this well. Ash shook his head. Why was he going so far with this thought? He didn't even know if he _really_ liked Latias that way.

" _Hey Ash?"_

Ash looked up from his thoughts. "Hm?"

" _C-can I show you something? It'll only take a few minutes."_ She asked, her voice almost quivering.

Ash put away his train of thought; his possible Pokephilia wasn't as important as whatever Latias needed right then. "Of course, Latias. What do you want to show me?" Ash looked up to notice that he and Latias were just underneath the cloud line. Before Ash could comment on it, Latias redirected and the two shot up through the clouds. Ash tried to yell in surprise, but the condensed water muffled his voice. After a few seconds, they popped out the top, covered in cloud material.

"Ach! H'cough! Blah!" Ash hacked and sputtered. He rubbed his eyes from a puff of cloud that got stuck.

" _Ash."_ Latias said, catching his attention. Ash looked up and his jaw fell in amazement. A sight so surreal and beautiful laid before his eyes that Ash could barely comprehend it. It was as if they had stumbled upon a pantheon of the gods and at the same time the ocean of some alien world whose moon vastly outsized their own. All made out rich white clouds that sprinkled flurries of white snow.

Ash's mittened hands gripped tighter around Latias's body as he stared in awe and yet also fear. Latias's hand reached out and grasped Ash's, once again catching his attention.

" _Don't worry."_ She comforted, " _I've got you."_

It took Ash a moment to respond. "Latias, this… this is amazing!" He said as they passed a rolling wave of cloud that resembled one on the ocean.

It was nothing like the view from the seat of the plane. Ash wasn't sure if it was the lack of glass windows or the plane that would obstruct the view, but the sight of the sea above the clouds; from here, on the back of Latias, felt more real than any flight on an aircraft. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Ash could see the texture of the dark blue clouds perfectly. Large pillars of Columbus clouds towered over Ash and Latias, curling down like the mighty wave on the ocean. The golden stars above twinkled cheerfully, almost like the jingle of Christmas Eve bells.

After a few moments of sight gazing, Latias spoke up.

" _I used to come up here, above the clouds, all the time, before my brother..._ " Latias trailed off. " _We loved it up here. It was this great wide world, where I didn't have to hide, or stay invisible, or anything. I could enjoy this place with complete transparency. But after Latios… I didn't come here after that. Because then I couldn't share it with someone I l—"_ Latias stopped herself. Not yet she told herself, not yet. " _But now I want to show it to you."_

Latias smiled, as she slowed down. Her long neck curled up as she began snuggling her muzzle under Ash's head, calming him down.

" _There's more,"_ She whispered. With no wind, Ash could hear her quiet, almost seductive, whisper crystal clear.

"M-more? What's there left to show?" Ash questioned. Latias had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she lowered her head.

Ash had but a moment to wonder before Latias took off. Faster than a car going zero to a hundred in a second, faster than a Pidgeot clocking in on its prey, faster than even a Fearow jet entering the stratosphere, ever faster did Latias accelerate forward, Ash clinging to her smooth body.

The calm sea of clouds now seemed like a defiant ocean, churning and rumbling like a wild Rapidash mustang, unwilling to be broken.

But Latias was going to break it. She adjusted her trajectory, so she was slowly turning towards a smaller cloud wave. She accelerated again, Ash screaming like one would on a roller coaster.

Rather than colliding head first with the grey wave, Latias stayed just above its surface. She redirected up the closing barrel of cloud until she and Ash were both upside down, gliding on the top. Latias cheered with excitement while Ash continued to hold on for dear life. She looped around before returning where she first hit the rolling cloud, turning so she moved horizontally with the wave as it collapsed around her and her trainer.

Latias spotted the opening at the end of collapsing cloud and zoom forward to catch it before the fluffy material consumed them.

"Latias!" Ash called out, "What are you doing!"

The dragoness grinned with ecstasy, " _I'm surfing on the clouds!"_ Latias extended a single arm to graze the wall of the wave as she rocketed out like a missile from its launch platform.

" _Wooooohoooo!"_

"Aaaaaaah!" Ash screamed as they flew through the air.

Latias zeroed in on a building sized mound of cloud. She rocketed towards its base, before taking a ninety degree turn straight up the cloud's wall. In seconds she reached the top, going past the plateaued top straight to the sky. Latias closed her eyes and fell into free fall, Ash holding on like his life depended on it.

"Latias! —"

Latias didn't hear what Ash said nor cared to as she shot off again, just above the surface of the clouds. She saw a particularly rough patch of cloud and shot forward to show her trainer more. " _Just a bit more. He'll love it. I know he will."_ she thought. Latias struck the first wave hard and ricocheted off to another wave nearby. She hit that wave and bounced off again. Soon she and Ash were the ping-pong ball in a match between all the clouds in the patch.

Latias twirled in the air and accelerated forward as she spotted a large column of cloud that towered over the patch she and Ash had just left.

Ash stared at the humongous wave and shook his head in denial, "Latias, don't—"

Latias bolted forward ready to take on the ginormous monster of a cloud. As they approached the behemoth, Ash gripped even tighter to Latias's body and scrunched his eyes shut. Latias shot straight up the wall, the mere air pressure from her speed throwing up cloud all around her and Ash as the rose. In mere moments they were approaching the very top. Ash looked up and saw that the very top curved outwards to form an upside down ramp. His eyes widened in realization on what Latias was doing.

"Latias, wait—"

The two hit the incline and, like a skier, launched back into the air at an amazing speed.

" _Wooohooo!"_

Latias paused when Ash's usual scream of terror did not come, instead a sound much more pleasant rang through her ears.

"Yeaaaaah!" Ash cheered. Latias smiled giddily. Ash was enjoying the jump. She did a twirl in midair before straightening out, still on a direct course to the cloud ground.

Ash turned and gasped in awe as he and Latias passed the vividly bright moon.

" _You like it?"_ Latias yelled, already knowing the answer.

Ash screamed out as they flew through the air. "This is amazing, Latias!"

Latias smiled to herself with glee. She did a barrel roll in midair, eliciting another cry of happiness from Ash.

"This is so awesome! I can't believe we're actually doing this! I love this, Latias! I love yo—" Ash caught his tongue before it was too late. He couldn't tell why he had almost said it, why his mouth had nearly betrayed him by uttering those three words. In those three solitary words, everything between Latias and him would have been destroyed. And he had almost uttered them.

Latias realized they were about to hit the cloud ground and redirected at the last, nearly launching Ash out of his seat. " _W-what?"_ she sputtered.

Ash panicked. He had to come up with an excuse and quickly. "I. Uh. Err…" Ash paused, " _Play it cool, Ash. You've got this."_

Latias stared at Ash with confusion, yet, also desire. She heard it, those words she's dreamed of hearing for so long. Those words which pulled her heartstrings like a puppet master. Those words that had broken her pact of solitude with the outside world. " _I love you."_

" _I couldn't have meant that. I was emotional, I was surfacing on clouds a few seconds ago! Of course I'd say something crazy. I can't love her. I can't love—"_ Ash stopped himself,

" _What? A Pokemon? I had my whole journey_ _ **because**_ _I love Pokemon."_ Ash stopped himself again.

" _No, not that way! I can't be in love. I can't. She's—"_

The words from earlier returned, " _She's… funny and… witty and cool and… nice, and… cute, and… attractive— No! I don't love her. I don't! Just play it cool and everything will be okay."_ Ash straightened himself out and responded. _"_ What I meant to say was, I love you—r... cloud… surfing skills." He lied horribly.

Latias stared at Ash, quietly thinking to herself as they flew through the silent night. Her thoughtful frown disappeared as she turned her head forward and continued on the flight. Ash observed this and sighed internally. She hadn't taken that well.

" _Ash?"_ Latias spoke up, surprising Ash who'd thought she'd gone silent. " _Can I ask you something?"_

"Um, sure Latias." Ash fumbled, still recovering from moments ago.

" _Ash… What do you think of me? Not as a Pokemon, but as a person."_ She asked.

Ash stumbled, caught off guard by the abrupt question. "I uh, think you're—" Ash had to play his cards right to not say something wrong. "I think you're a great wonderful person, who always had my back. You're—" He couldn't screw this up, "I think you're strong, and nice, and… funny, and… beautiful—" Ash tried to catch his tongue but it was too late.

Latias's face flushed red, " _You think I'm beautiful?"_ She breathed out, her heart racing with excitement.

" _Cut it out Ash! You can't do this. You can't!"_ Ash thought. Despite what his brain ordered, his heart was calling the shots. He nodded, blushing deeply. "More… more than anything."

Latias nearly exploded in excitement, but she kept her cool, not wanting to ruin the moment. She was so close, just a bit more. Latias looked down through a hole in the clouds and noticed that they were right above Pallet Town. She smiled as they began to descend. " _Ash… There's something I want to tell you... When we get home."_

In the silent minutes that Ash had till they landed, the debate from earlier raged in his mind.

" _What's wrong with you!? You're screwing this up, it's Christmas Eve and we're going to have to break her heart!"_ One side raged.

" _No we don't. We've traveled with Latias for over a year. We've gotten closer to her than we have with anyone else we know. You know we're in love with her!"_ The other shot back.

" _This will never work. Even if we do somehow end up together, we'll have to keep in hiding. Mom will never agree, our friends will hate us, we might even lose our position as Champion!"_ The first side reasoned.

" _When have we ever cared about the rules? Or what others think of us? We've always been about one thing! Pokemon! Who cares if we're in love with one? That's never stopped us before."_ The other replied.

Silent seconds passed. " _If we go on with this. If we fall in love with her, we'll lose everything we've worked for. We'll lose our friends, our championship, we might even lose her."_

" _If our friends leave us because of who we love then forget them. If we lose our position, we'll win another. And if we really love her, then nothing will keep us away from her. And that is that."_ The one side ended. The other stayed silent, they couldn't retort, there was nothing to retort. Now it was up to fate on what was going to happen.

Latias slowly approached the Ketchum house, her mind high on anticipation yet also fear. Everything was coming down to his moment. Nearly six years of waiting at Alto Mare, her long journey with Ash, their victory at the Sen Sushi Conference, all leading to this final confession. She lowered herself to the ground and let Ash hop off onto the door mate.

She stood upright, so her head was level with Ash's, and gave him a soft smile. Ash smiled back, but Latias saw something in his eyes. There was happiness, determination, cheer, and love. Yet, also sadness, fear, depression, and worry. A mixing pot of emotions was in his eyes, and Latias hoped to scoop out the right ingredient. " _Ash…"_

"Yes Latias?"

" _When I first met you, all those years ago at Alto Mare, I felt something. I didn't know if it was your optimism or your confidence or your determination, but I felt it. When my brother… left us,"_ Latias began, managing to say it, _"I was heartbroken. I felt like my world had collapsed around me. But as the months passed, I finally learned to live with what happened, yet, I still_ _had_ _this hole in my heart. I realized that I wasn't heartbroken because my brother was gone, I was devastated because… Because you had left."_

Valves in Ash's mind began to go off. Do or die, his mind told him. But… He'd let her finish.

" _What I'm trying to say Ash is… I-I love you."_ She got out.

In a single moment, Ash's mind crashed and rebooted. Everything he feared yet also yearned was confirmed in a set of three words. Everything was up to him. " _She-she loves me? Latias l-loves me?_ " His mind raced but his body acted. His mittened arms reached and held onto hers, eliciting a small gasp from her. " _But do I love her? Of course… right? She's…"_

Ash looked into Latias's eyes studied her expression. Her amber eyes were bright and full of life, yet quickly dimming. It was like, if Ash didn't respond quickly enough he would lose his chance. Her soft smile sent a wave of warmth starting from his arms to all throughout his body. At that moment he couldn't argue with himself. He laughed with her. He smiled with her. He comforted her and he cried with her. At that moment, looking into her eyes, Ash knew. There were no two people meant for each other more than him and Latias.

Latias closed her eyes, expecting rejection, but it never came. Instead she was surprised to find a calm warmth on her lips. She opened her eyes to discover, Ash was kissing her. Truly kissing her. It had to be a dream, this couldn't be real.

But as Ash's arms wrapped around her neck, she knew. This was real. Sweet warm tears dripped down her cheeks as they separated, sooner than she would have hoped. She looked up into his rich chocolate brown eyes and smiled with glee.

"Latias… I love you too." There they were. The words he feared to speak but minutes ago. Now said in happiness and with a genuine heart. Latias's heart burst like a firecracker. She had succeeded, everything she had worked for had come down to his moment, and she had won.

Latias's head collapsed into Ash's chest, tears of joy running down her cheeks. She looked up and sputtered, " _Thank you_." Her eyes caught a glance of a small green plant that hung on the door way. She knew what this was. " _Ash, look up._ "

Her trainer, no, her beloved, smiled and looked up to notice the mistletoe carefully placed. Latias extended her head upwards and stole a kiss from his lips. The two held together for longer than before, then finally released, gasping for air. Ash looked at her, a rich genuine smile on his face. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a long felt box. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but," He fumbled for a moment "I got you this."

He opened the large box and revealed what was inside. Draped on soft black plush was a red and white diamond necklace that formed a series of intrinsic triangle patterns. What surprised Latias the most was what lied at the very center. A purple and red marble like gem that rest in the very center, her Mega stone, which she and Ash had found months earlier.

" _Ash…"_ She gasped, _"It's beautiful."_

Ash pulled the necklace from its case and put it around Latias's neck. Once the necklace hooks clicked together, he stepped back to see how it looked. He smiled at the sight of the beautiful necklace that hung around her neck. Latias placed a hand on the necklace and held the same sentiments. Ash extended his hand forward, and Latias's hand slipped effortlessly in. They were truly like two pieces of puzzle, two sides of a coin. Ash turned to the door, his beloved in hand and knocked once.

They were going to enjoy this Christmas.


End file.
